L s Birthday Party
by tidayukki
Summary: Trick or Treat! Meronia xD festejando el nacimiento de L. En si es un breve One Shot, que espero disfruten. Bye


Disclaimer: Death Note le pertenece a sus respectivos autores, etc etc.

Pareja: Mello x Near

Situé este one shot, en el cumpleaños de L, no tiene una cronometria correcta con la historia original, pero se que le encontraran un espacio especial xD.

Es mi regalo de Halloween para AlkeKeehlRiver por su apoyo.!! Gracias!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L´s Birthday Party

31 de Octubre, Wammy´s House esta de manteles largos, por las 25 primaveras de L Lawliet, orgullo de esta institución, por lo que con gran alegría les extendemos esta invitación a una mascarada, este sábado 31 de septiembre a las 9:00 p.m. en el edificio, que los vio dar sus primeros pasos.

Esperamos con ansia su asistencia.

Atte: Quillsh Wammy

P.D: Se l e agradecería joven Near que le informe de este evento al joven Mello, ya que estamos seguros que no habrá visto esta invitación en su sobre poblado buzón.

Si, después de haberle dado el aviso a Mello, fue a Near a quien le toco escoger los disfraces que usarían el y Mello.

(Quien Near intuía, seria su pareja.) La temática que el albino había elegido, según la esbelta silueta del rubio, era la de una dulce doncella; con uno de esos costosos y fashonistas vestidos victorianos, que seguro a Mello le fascinaría. Y no es que fuera modestia aparte, pero Near había elegido ir de vampiro, no por que estuviera de moda (cosa, que si se pensaba bien, también seria del agrado del rubio) sino por que así nadie dudaría que la doncella, venia ACOMPAÑADA.

Y para lograr que no quedara ninguna duda, el albino había invertido en su vestuario, el capital que usualmente gastaría en 4 kits para armar algún modelo a escala…4 kits… ¡Pero valía la pena!

En si el traje consistía en una camisa blanca, con mancuernas en forma de cruces, al igual que el broche que adornaba una de esas corbatas de encaje. Encima de la camisa un saco le daba forma y elegancia al cuerpo, y lo que le daba el toque de clase era la levita, la cual era de terciopelo, ricamente bordado con hilo de oro.

Lo único que al joven le desagradaba…era el pantalón el cual cuando mucho llegaba 3 a la mitad de las pantorrillas. Razón por la cual, se veía obligado a usar medias.

Near le echo un vistazo al paquete que contenía la tela elastificada que cubriría sus piernas y dejo escapar un suspiro de resignación.

Así llego el día de la afamada fiesta, L se encontraba en el lobby recibiendo los presentes que le otorgaban los invitados.

Y de repente ante sus ojos aparecieron dos siluetas conocidas, que lentamente fueron iluminadas conforme ingresaban a la estancia.

-¡_Tanyoubi omedetto L_!- dijo el chico que llevaba una levita ofreciéndole a L una caja enorme con un vistoso envoltorio de vampiritos.

-_Gracias, te vez bien, tu cabello… le sienta al disfraz_- dijo L y un leve rubor coloreo las mejillas del aludido, el cual, retomo el control y agrego

-_El regalo, espero te guste, es de nuestra parte_-

_-¿nuestra?-_ cuestiono L

El chico que charlaba con el festejado carraspeo mientras lanzaba una severa mirada a aquella persona que continuaba en la penumbra.

_No tenemos toda la noche_- le espeto y el misterioso chico, comenzó a salir a la luz. Lo primero que se diviso fueron las enaguas de un hermoso vestido, seguido por holanes, una elaborada falda se mostró, perseguida por una breve cintura muy ceñida por un corsé adornado con una basta pedrería y un pecho plano.

El chico que esperaba debajo de la luz, sonrió con cierta maldad.

_T…tan..tantyoubi omedetto L san_- dijo la doncella salida de las sombras.

_Arigato, Near- kun_- dijo L con una sonrisa mientras un albino completamente abochornado miraba fijamente las baldosas del suelo.

_Por favor, pasen al salón principal_.- los condujo L con una mano que señalaba con un gesto elegante la dirección en la que se encontraba el atiborrado salón.-

_Dommo_- agradeció Mello dando unos cuantos pasos hacia la ubicación señalada, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que el albino, no tenia ni la mas mínima intención de seguirlo. - ¿_Por qué te avergüenzas, llevas un vestido divino_?-

-_Entonces, ¿Por qué no lo usaste?-_ refuto Near

_-Por que los demás deben tener bien claro, quien es el seme aquí_- respondió con frescura Mello.- _Vamos_- le insistió a Near pero el chico no se movió.

Mello exhalo, con desesperación moviendo su flequillo, y después de unos breves segundos le ofreció el brazo a el albino.

Near como una chica encaprichada, tomo no con mucha emoción el brazo de su acompañante, pero Mello sintió la presión que el albino ejercía.

Y así, ambos cruzaron las puertas del salón.

-_Me debes 50 dólares_- le dijo Light a L

-_Te dije que el que vendría en el rol femenino, seria el albino_-

-_Te daré 25…por que ambos sabemos, que el vampiro, es el uke_- contesto L.

Mientras tanto, la dichosa pareja, peleaba por ver quien dirigía en el waltz que comenzaron a danzar.

Fin

Bien, espero que haya sido de su agrado…

¡¡HAPPY HALLOWEEN!! Espero que este sea el dulce que esperaban cuando le dieron al trick or treat.

Envienme Reviews, o les jalare hoy en la noche, los pies wajajajajajajajajaja.


End file.
